


Der letzte Tag bricht an

by Fatouma



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatouma/pseuds/Fatouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wird mit seiner größten Angst konfrontiert.  Spoiler möglich, M aus gutem Grund. (Deutsche Version meiner englischen Story "The Last Day Dawns", leicht überarbeitet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Tag bricht an

**Der letzte Tag bricht an**

Es hätte ein fröhlicher Morgen sein sollen. Der Morgen eines Tages, der wie geschaffen war für eine große Siegesfeier. Schließlich hatten sie gewonnen - oder etwa nicht? Cullen straffte die Schultern und starrte auf den östlichen Horizont. Eine erste schwache Blutspur des Morgenrots befleckte den Himmel, riss die Schwärze der Nacht auf wie ein Schwerthieb. Er tat einen erstickten Atemzug, versuchte, sich auf dieses erste Licht des neuen Tages zu konzentrieren, um das Bild zu vergessen, das sich für immer in seinen Geist geätzt hatte. Versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass, obwohl er die Schlacht fast ohne einen Kratzer überstanden hatte, seine Welt wenige Stunden zuvor in Trümmer gefallen war.

~o~O~o~

Das ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll des Ungeheuers echote von den zerborstenen Mauern des Tempels der Heiligen Asche, hallte in seinem Schädel wider wie ein Donnersturm, der durch einen tiefen Abgrund wütet. Sein Kopfschmerz steigerte sich zu nie erlebter Intensität, ließ seinen Magen revoltieren, so dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Cullen und seine Männer bekämpften Corypheus' Drachen, eine gigantische, furchteinflößende Scheußlichkeit, bis an den Rand gefüllt mit dem puren, kränklich-roten Übel ihres Meisters. Für ihre Größe war die Bestie erstaunlich beweglich, ihre hässliche Knochenfratze mit den armlangen Zähnen und ihr langer, schuppenbewehrter Schwanz schienen überall zugleich zu sein. Das gewaltige Gebiss schnappte nach ihm, und Cullen sprang zurück - das Vieh stank derartig aus dem Maul, dass es ihm beinahe die Sinne raubte. Mit einem Schwung seines enormen Schwanzes wirbelte das Monster seine Männer für eine harte, schmerzhafte Landung durch die Luft. Während ein Teil ihrer Kameraden die Dämonenflut bekämpfte, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, rappelten sie sich wieder auf und rannten zurück, um erneut anzugreifen. Und wieder. Und wieder. Er war so unendlich stolz auf sie, und als das Untier endlich fiel, erfüllte ihr vielstimmiger Siegesjubel die kühle Nachtluft.

Und das war der Moment, da er sie sah. Lady Trevelyan. Anführerin der Inquisition. Herold von Andraste. Wie auch immer andere sie nannten. Für ihn war sie _seine_ Thari, das Licht seines Lebens, sein Herz und seine Seele. Er hatte sie gewarnt an den Tagen vor der Schlacht, nicht einmal, nein - tausendmal, so zumindest schien es ihm. _Lass dich nicht von ihm stellen. Lenke ihn ab, wenn es nötig ist, aber greife Corypheus auf keinen Fall allein an. Warte, bis wir mit dem Drachen fertig sind, dann kümmern wir uns gemeinsam um ihn._

Alles umsonst.

Da stand sie, hoch oben auf den Resten der eingestürzten Mauer des Tempels der Heiligen Asche, Auge in Auge mit dem Erzfeind, eine Aura aus reiner Energie schien sie zu umstrahlen, als hätte ein heller Stern all sein Licht über sie gegossen. Unterstützt lediglich von einer Handvoll Magier, feuerte sie Zauber um Zauber auf die wahnsinnige, hässliche Kreatur, die einst ein Magister von Tevinter gewesen und nun entschlossen war, ein Gott zu werden.

Die gesamte Fläche des Tempelhofes lag zwischen ihnen, dehnte sich zu einer unendlich scheinenden Wüste aus Stein und Kadavern und abgetrennten Gliedmaßen, schwimmend in einem Meer von Blut. Cullen konnte nur dastehen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, wie versteinert von jäher Furcht, die seine Knochen und Muskeln in Eis verwandelte. Kostbare Sekunden gingen verloren, bevor er endlich die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen zurück erlangte.  
"FOLGT MIR!", brüllte er seinen Soldaten zu und ließ dabei sein blutbeflecktes Schwert durch die Luft pfeifen, um die Männer, die noch immer den toten Drachen bejubelten, zum Ansturm zu rufen. Seine Augen brannten von der arkanen Energie, die zischelnd und knisternd die Luft erfüllte, und von dem Rauch der vielen Feuer, die das Fleisch der Gefallenen verzehrten, Verbündeten wie Dämonen gleichermaßen. Er rannte, _rannte_ , doch dann ließ der Anblick seiner Liebsten und des Weltverderbers, wie sie beide an die dreißig Fuß hoch in die Luft levitierten, eingehüllt in das sattgrüne Licht, das von dem Mal in ihrer Hand pulsierte, seine Beine erneut erstarren.

Fassungslos, ohne eine Möglichkeit, helfend eingreifen zu können, sah er zu, wie sie eine magische Kugel aus vibrierendem grünem Feuer gegen den verderbten Magier der Dunklen Brut schleuderte, und wie dieser den Angriff mit einem so mächtigen Zauber konterte, dass alle, die noch auf dem Schlachtfeld standen - Cullen, seine Soldaten, die Magier, die Pferde - für Sekunden in einer tödlichen Umarmung aus rotglühendem Schmerz einfroren. Und dann... dann musste er mitansehen, wie ihr Feuerball krachend explodierte, die Nacht mit einem blendenden Blitz in grünen Tag verwandelte, wie der Aufschlag der Energie Corypheus zu Boden stürzen ließ... und sie mit ihm. Cullen schien es, als sei sein Herz jäh stehengeblieben, und er hatte das Gefühl, vergessen zu haben, wie man atmet.

Als er seine Entsetzensstarre endlich überwand, nahm er seinen rasenden Lauf wieder auf, rief seinem Leutnant über die Schulter nach hinten zu: "Schnell! Stellt sicher, dass er tot ist! Nehmt seinen Kopf und bringt ihn mir!"  
  
Er rannte, so schnell er es vermochte, doch es fühlte sich an, als watete er durch einen See aus zähem Teer, der sich an seine Beine klammerte und das schnelle Fortkommen, dass er sich ersehnte, unmöglich machte. Als er Thari endlich erreichte, war sie von einer Gruppe Magier umringt. Fiona hatte den Oberbefehl über den kleinen Trupp ehemaliger Zirkelmagier, doch auch Vivienne war dort, ebenso Dorian. Das schöne Gesicht des jungen Tevinter-Magiers war starr vor Erschütterung, alle Spuren seiner typischen kecken Überheblichkeit daraus fortgewischt. Cullen ignorierte ihre Blicke, schob sie alle beiseite, und als er sie dort auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden liegen sah, ihre dunkelblaue Lederrobe versengt von dem enormen arkanen Energiestoß, den Corypheus auf sie losgelassen hatte, der Winkel ihres Halses leicht verdreht und ihr Kopf inmitten einer großen Blutlache, in der sich die Sterne spiegelten, fühlte er, wie sein Herz in Stücke brach. Unfähig zu glauben, zu akzeptieren, dass das Unfassbare geschehen war, ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, hob ihren schlaffen Körper mit zitternden Händen an und zog sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Innerlich wie betäubt, bettete er ihren Kopf sanft an seine Schulter, küsste ihre Stirn und ihre geschlossenen Lider, murmelte Worte der Liebe und des Schmerzes, die niemand hören konnte, nicht einmal er selbst.

Ein letzter, allerletzter Hoffnungsfunke blieb noch. Er hob die Augen zu Fiona und den anderen Magiern, die seinen Blick mit so viel Mitleid in ihren Mienen erwiderten, dass sich ein schwerer Klumpen aus kalter Angst in seiner Brust ausbreitete.   
"Sie ist nur... bewusstlos... nicht wahr? Ihr... könnt sie heilen. Ja? Ihr könnt sie heilen?" Er flehte beinahe, und seine Stimme klang heiser und dünn vor Verzweiflung.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Nacht selbst und all ihre tödlichen, finsteren Kreaturen sich um ihn versammelten, ihn einkreisten, ihn in kalter Bosheit beglotzten, schadenfroh und voller Häme, während er auf Fionas Antwort wartete. Die Zeit zog sich unerträglich in die Länge, Sekunden wurden Minuten, dann Stunden, dann Äonen. Schließlich schüttelte die alte Elfen-Magierin den Kopf, und während die Scherben seines Herzens zu Eis gefroren und das Innerste seiner Seele in qualvoller Agonie zerkrümelte wie Schatten aus bitterer Asche, sah er Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern.

"Es tut mir so leid, Commander... als sie aus dieser großen Höhe stürzte, schlug ihr Kopf gegen das Mauerwerk. Der Aufprall brach ihren Schädel und ihr Genick. Kein..." - ihre Stimme brach - "kein Magier kann ein gebrochenes Genick heilen. Niemand kann das."

~o~O~o~

Cullen konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er neben den Kutscher auf den Bock des kleinen, altersschwachen Karrens gekommen war, eines der wenigen, die nicht während der Kämpfe niedergebrannt waren. Die beiden Zugpferde waren so müde wie jeder andere auch, der die Schlacht lebend überstanden hatte, vermochten kaum noch ihre Beine zu heben. Die Räder ächzten und das ganze Vehikel schwankte beängstigend von einer Seite zur anderen, doch das war ihm gleich, ebenso wie der widerwärtige, süßliche Gestank nach Dämonenblut und herausgerissenen Eingeweiden, der an ihm klebte wie ein verrotteter Umhang. Nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung, nichts außer dem leblosen Gewicht von Tharis Körper in seinen Armen, der von Minute zu Minute weiter erkaltete. Seine Lippen ruhten auf ihrer Stirn, trennten sich nicht für eine Sekunde von ihrer kühlen Haut, während er mühsam die Tränen zurückbiss. Er wusste, wenn er ihnen jetzt erlaubte zu fließen, würden sie nie mehr versiegen. Warum nur hatte er sie nicht retten können? Und wie konnte er sie nur jemals gehen lassen? Und doch... er wusste, dass die Zeit des letzten Abschieds näherrückte. Cullen wünschte, er wäre tot.

Als sie endlich die Himmelsfeste erreichten, wurden sie von einer jubelnden Menschenmenge empfangen - andere Soldaten waren schneller gewesen und hatten die Siegesnachricht schon verbreitet. Offenbar hatten sie vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ihr Triumph einen hohen Tribut gefordert hatte. Cullen zwang seine erschöpften und müden Muskeln zur Mitarbeit, stieg von dem Karren hinab und trug seine Liebste langsamen Schrittes durch die Menge, die ob dieses Anblicks in erschrockenes Schweigen fiel. Es wurde vollkommen still, selbst die Morgenvögel schienen verstummt, und kein Windhauch bewegte die Luft. Die ersten leuchtenden Sonnenstrahlen setzten Tharis lange, kastanienrote Mähne in Flammen und streichelten Cullens dunkelgoldenes Haar, ließen es aufleuchten wie poliertes Messing. Sein Gesicht jedoch war hart und grau, wie aus bleichem Marmor gehauen, die zusammengepressten Lippen nur noch ein schmaler Strich und die Augen blutunterlaufen vor ungeweinten Tränen, als er sie durch die Gasse trug, welche die Menschen für sie bildeten, die Treppen hinauf in die große Halle der Feste. Einige Arbeiter liefen voraus, gefangen im Schweigen der Bestürzung ob der Ereignisse der Nacht. Sie schoben den drachenzahnbewehrten Thron des Inquisitors von seinem angestammten Platz, räumten einen der großen Tische ab und stellten ihn als Ruhestatt für ihren Herold unter das kunstvoll gestaltete Glasfenster an der Stirnseite der Halle, von dem Andrastes gütiges Gesicht milde auf sie herablächelte.

Nachdem er sie sanft niedergelegt hatte, streichelte Cullen ihr Haar ein letztes Mal, ordnete behutsam die langen Strähnen und Zöpfchen, strich ihre Robe glatt, küsste zum Abschied ihre kalten Lippen. Kein Schmutz, kein Staub von der Schlacht befleckte ihr geliebtes Gesicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre dichten, langen Wimpern warfen purpurne Schattenkränze auf ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Im Licht des frühen Morgens, das durch die gelben und orangen Motive des großen Glasfensters schien, wirkte ihre blasse Haut wieder warm, wie neu belebt. Sie sah aus, als schliefe sie, ohne Schmerzen, ja, glücklich sogar. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war. _Heiliger Erbauer, warum?_ , raste er innerlich. _Warum sie? Wie konntest du..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cullen! Wach auf! WACH AUF!!"

Er schoss in die Höhe, seine Augen öffneten sich dem dunklen Zimmer. Er blinzelte, keuchte. Jeglicher Orientierungssinn hatte ihn für den Moment verlassen. Benommen und verwirrt, immer noch im gnadenlosen Griff des Albtraums, erkannte er erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass Thari ihn an den Schultern hielt. Sie war... sie war hier. Nicht tot und kalt und...

"Du hattest einen bösen Traum", sagte sie leise, während sie das kleine Öllämpchen auf ihrem Nachttisch mit einer unmerklichen Bewegung ihrer Finger entzündete. "Schhhh. Ganz ruhig. Alles ist gut." Sie schenkte ihm ein etwas verunglücktes Lächeln, das ihre Sorge kaum verbergen konnte, und schmiegte sich in seine Arme, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. "Was hast du geträumt? Es muss schlimm gewesen sein... schlimmer als sonst. Du hast mich ins Gesicht geschlagen, weißt du."

"Oh, beim Erbauer... es tut mir leid. Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er, sobald er seine Stimme wiederfand. Noch immer war er gefangen in der Schwärze von Leid und Verzweiflung, die seinen Schlaf heimgesucht hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen, sein Körper war in kalten Schweiß gebadet, und er fror erbärmlich.

"Nein", antwortete sie, ließ seinen Blick nicht los, während sie ihn besorgt betrachtete. Sie angelte nach der Bettdecke, hüllte sie beide darin ein. "Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast?"

"Das... kann ich nicht. Es ist... alles weg. Ich erinnere mich nicht", log er. Niemals würde er diesen Albtraum vergessen, aber wie hätte er ihr sagen können, dass er darin ihren Tod gesehen hatte? Noch dazu in der Nacht vor der entscheidenden Schlacht? Ein Teil von ihm war noch immer erfüllt von Dunkelheit und Furcht, und ihm war so kalt, als hätte sich sein Knochenmark selbst in Eis verwandelt. Nur allmählich begriff er, dass nichts von dem, was er gerade durchgemacht hatte, der Realität entsprach, und ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und unbeschreiblichem Glück begann zaghaft, sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten. Sie war _hier_ , hier in seinen Armen, lebendig und unversehrt, das Unaussprechliche war nicht geschehen... zumindest noch nicht. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der ungebändigten Fülle ihres weichen Haares, atmete tief den süßen Duft ihres Körpers ein. Ihre streichelnden Hände beruhigten ihn, liebkosten ihn. Sanfte Fingerspitzen geisterten über die weiche Haut seiner Flanken, über die hochgewölbten Muskelstränge seiner Schultern und seines Rückens, dann seine Wirbelsäule hinab, kitzelten ihn, ließen sein Fleisch zucken und seine Lippen lächeln - und seine Männlichkeit hart und fordernd werden.

"Wie spät ist es", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

Er fühlte, wie sie sich leicht in seinen Armen verlagerte, um einen Blick auf die großen Orlaisianischen Fenster werfen zu können.  
"Es ist noch dunkel... eine Stunde, bevor der Tag anbricht, schätze ich. Heute ist es soweit! Endlich!", raunte sie, und aufgeregte Erwartung klang aus ihrer dunklen, rauchigen Stimme, die er so liebte, die sein Innerstes bereits in flüssiges Wachs verwandelte, wenn sie ihm lediglich einen ihrer Reiseberichte vorlas.   
Sie strahlte ihn an, weiße Zähne hinter weichen Lippen schimmerten im gedämpften Gold des Lichtes der Öllampe. "Heute werden wir endlich zuschlagen. Wir werden diesen Bastard niederwerfen! Aber bis es soweit ist, haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Hast du eine Idee, was wir mit einer Stunde anfangen könnten?", neckte sie. "Nur du und ich in diesem luxuriösen..." Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab, indem er ihre Lippen für einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss beanspruchte. Oh, sie schmeckte so gut... nach Erdbeeren, nach Honig und nach Sommerhitze. Er würde nie genug davon bekommen können.

Sie gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, als er sie fest an sich presste und sie auf den Rücken legte, so dass sie unter ihm gefangen war. Das Gewicht seines Körpers drückte sie in die weichen Kissen, Haut an Haut, Herz an Herz. Er verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, gab ihre Lippen frei, um einen Schauer winziger Küsse auf ihr Gesicht, die cremig weiße Säule ihrer Kehle, ihre zarten Schlüsselbeine und, endlich, die weichen Kurven ihrer Brust rieseln zu lassen.

Sein Knie teilte ihre Beine, sanft, aber nachdrücklich, er brauchte sie so sehr, _so sehr_ , und er brauchte sie _jetzt_. Er lächelte, als sie sich für ihn öffnete und vor Erwartungsfreude leise wimmerte, als er die Härte seines Verlangens über die empfindlichste Stelle ihres Körpers gleiten ließ, und sie bäumte sich ihm voller Erregung entgegen. Langsam drang er in sie ein, dehnte sie, füllte sie aus, Zoll um Zoll, während er den süßen, winzigen Lauten lauschte, die ihren Lippen entkamen. Das Gefühl, mit ihr zu verschmelzen, überwältigte ihn, so wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich liebten. Dann, endlich, war er vollkommen umschlossen von ihrer Wärme, ihrer samtigen Enge, und er wünschte sich, nie mehr irgendwo anders sein zu müssen.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, ermutigten ihn zu einem intensiveren Rhythmus, doch dieses Mal wollte er es langsam, zärtlich, voller Tiefe und Bedeutung - ein Ausdruck seiner Liebe für sie, bei der die Jagd nach den lustvollsten Momenten zweitrangig war. Aufgestützt auf seine Ellbogen, bewegte er sich langsam in ihr, betrachtete ihr geliebtes Gesicht, während sein Blick in ihren halbgeschlossenen Smaragdaugen ertrank - doch dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinab und forderte seinen Mund für einen brennenden Kuss ein, bis die kaum erträgliche Süße der Erfüllung sie beide davontrug.

Noch immer schwer atmend, rollte er sich auf den Rücken, hielt sie eng an sich gepresst, so dass er in ihrer Wärme verbleiben konnte. Er fühlte, wie ihr Herz gegen seine Brust raste, genoss ihre Nähe, ihre glatte Haut, noch heiß und feucht von ihrer Liebe, und den Seidenschleier ihrer weichen langen Mähne auf seiner nackten Brust. Jetzt, endlich, hatte ihn das Grauen des Albtraums endgültig aus den Fängen gelassen, und er spürte, wie er sich entspannte.

"Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", hauchte sie nach einer kleinen Weile, und er konnte ihr Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um sie, während sie ihre Fingerspitzen spielerisch durch das weiche Vlies seiner Brusthaare wandern ließ.

"Heute noch nicht", lächelte er. Dann zog er sie hoch, küsste sie erneut und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Versprich mir, dass du heute vorsichtig sein wirst. Dass du dich an unseren Plan hältst. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht umbringen lässt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren", sagte er leise, seine Stimme heiser vor Emotion, sein Bernsteinblick intensiv und todernst unter seinen leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen.

Thari hob die Hand, ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten seine Stirn, seine Wangen, seinen Mund, die schmale Narbe auf seiner Oberlippe.  
"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Wer soll... wer _kann_ mich töten, wenn der formidable Commander der Inquisitionsarmee hinter mir steht?", antwortete sie mit großem Ernst. Dann sah sie sich nach den Fenstern um, tat einen tiefen Atemzug. "Es ist soweit. Der Tag bricht an. Der letzte Tag, an dem die Welt diesen Schrecken noch ertragen muss. Wir sollten uns bereitmachen." Sie seufzte. "Sonst werden sie noch auf uns warten müssen - die Truppen und die Magier und die..."

"Glaubst du, dass sie ohne uns losmarschieren?"

Thari lächelte, grinste dann. "Nein."

"Dann lass sie warten", flüsterte Cullen, drehte sie noch einmal auf den Rücken und schickte ein stummes Gebet zum Erbauer, dass dies nicht ihr letztes Mal sein möge.

 


End file.
